Betray My New Partner to Protect My Old Friend
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Buizel doesn't want Pikachu to mess around with hie old friend Buneary, so, he's gonna to do something he's gonna regret, big time... Inspired by an event in "Pika and Bun's One Shot Wonders", a story by Ravengal.


**Betray My New Partner to Protect My Old Friend**

I am Matthais123. This was inspired by a scene in the second chapter Ravengal's story "Pika and Bun's One Shot Wonders" involving an angry Buizel, one of my new favorite Pokemon. Buizel just looks so cool, and a little cute too, not the mention the way he flies. He's like Tails!

* * *

It was the dead of night when the orange Pokemon snuck out. Meowth had told him the secret technique for getting out of Pokeballs. It took a while, but he did it. The half weasel, half otter Pokemon quickly ran on all fours through the forest, desperate not to be seen or heard by anybody. A leaden weight of guilt hung in his stomach for what he was about to do, but he knew he had no choice.

"I can't let Pikachu have her," he thought.

Before long, he had made it to Team Rocket's camp. Jessie, James, and Meowth were waiting for him.

"So Buizel, ya finally came. It's about time!" Meowth remarked.

Jessie tossed Buizel a small bag and said, "This is a special goo-like net that will expand around the victim once dumped onto him. It's electric proof too, so don't be afraid to dump it on him! You got it?"

Buizel nodded, and turned to leave, but Meowth suddenly called out, "Hold on! I wanna know, why are you betraying Pikachu like this? If you don't tell me, I'll unleash my Fury Swipes on ya!"

Buizel rolled his eyes. He could easily take down Team Rocket, but he really wanted to get going, and he didn't want to get his paws dirty at the moment, and he figured there would be no harm in telling them.

"Pikachu has a crush on Buneary," he said, "I got to know her good and well when I was one of Dawn's Pokemon. I also got to know Pikachu pretty well when I became on of Ash's Pokemon. Trust me, this won't work. It would be a complete disaster. I can't let this happen. I don't to see Buneary's life wreaked because of Pikachu, we've been through so much together! And Pikachu and I have never been the best of friends, and he seems way too cocky and _way_ too much of a cute little ham for me! Trust me, I really don't mind him getting taken out of the picture. So, as long as you don't hurt the cocky little mouse, you can have him. Just take him far, far away."

Meowth smiled and said, "No problem, and that stuff about being cocky and ham, well, meowth! That's right! Hahaha! Now, go got em!"

Buizel nodded and left. Meowth then turned to translate everything Buizel said to Jessie and James. He quickly rushed through the trees back to his friends' camp. He stopped next to where Pikachu was sleeping, right by Ash. Buizel took a deep breath. He thought of all the times Pikachu hung around Buneary, and the times he looked so cocky and hammy. Buizel clenched his teeth, and dumped the goo on top of the sleeping Pokemon. There was a gross sucking sound, and Pikachu was completely covered by the goo, which then hardened rock solid. Pikachu was cocooned in the net, and Buizel could here the Pokemon breathing rapidly in terror, making only small grunting noises.

Buizel exhaled, heaved his victim over his shoulder, and ran off on his hind legs.

When he arrived back at Team Rocket's camp, the trouble making trio were waiting for him.

"Here he is," Buizel said, and he threw the trapped Pokemon to the ground.

"Good," Meowth said.

Suddenly, a cage came out of the ground and trapped Buizel.

"What the-! Hey! What is this?" Buizel shouted.

"Oooh! He sounds mad!" James said mockingly.

Everyone laughed.

"You- you betrayed me!" Buizel shouted.

"Just like you betrayed Pikachu! And Ash! And the other twerps! And Buneary too, because I'm sure she likes Pikachu back! Ha-ha! The boss is gonna be so happy! It's a two-for! A Pikachu and Buizel!" Meowth said with glee.

The realization of the evil of what he had just done crashed into Buizel like a bull. Buizel sat down within his cage, the guilt building up in his chest, threatening to cause his stomach to explode from it. Tears flew freely out from his eyes. He grabbed his blue, inflatable sac around his neck and pulled it hard, and let out a scream of despair and frustration.

**The End...?**


End file.
